Bath Time
by TheMightyLauren
Summary: Kagome meets someone unexpected while relaxing one night.


This idea just came to me. It's kinda pointless, but I enjoyed writing it.

I do not own InuYasha

_'Ugh, why can't I sleep tonight?!', _Kagome wondered to herself, as she woke up for the fifth time that night. For reasons unknown to her, she just simply could not stay asleep. It's not as though she was being troubled with bad dreams or anything like that, so she was beginning to feel very frustrated.

She sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around at all of her friends. They were all asleep, including InuYasha. She smiled warmly when she looked at him. It was so nice to see him sleeping soundly for a change. Every since the band of seven had made themselves known, Kagome was sure InuYasha had not slept a wink.

Now if only _she_ could get some sleep.

Kicking the top of her sleeping bag off, she stood up and stretched her legs. Even after all the walking they had been doing lately, she just wasn't that tired this evening. Or maybe she was too tired to sleep, if that made any sense. She wasn't sure. One thing she was sure of though, was that she was restless. Trying to be as quiet as possible, so to not wake anyone, she grabbed up her backpack, slipped her shoes on, and struck out for a quick walk.

Well, atleast it was supposed to be a quick walk.

It didn't take long for Kagome to get lost in the darkness. She wasn't sure how she had become so turned around, but she had no idea where she was going at this point. She could very well had been a mile away from her campsite, or maybe no more than simply 20 feet. Her instincts were telling her to just start yelling for help and InuYasha would be there in no time. But she just couldn't bring herself to do that. She hated the idea of waking him up while he was finally getting some much needed rest. Also, yelling could attract the attention of some un-wanted demons or wild animals or something along those lines, and chances were, that those creatures would get to her before InuYasha.

_'Oh man, what am I gonna do?'_

Just as she was getting ready to sit down and wait till daylight to start up again, she heard the faint, but familiar sound, of running water. She quickly hurried her steps towards where the sound was coming from.

_'Oh please be a hot spring.'_

And sure enough, it was. Before she even took the time to inspect her surroundings completly, Kagome stripped down to nothing and eased her way into the relaxing water. She let out a sigh as she rested herself against a flat rock. For several minutes she simply sat there as her sore and tired muscles untensed, wishing that she never had to leave. However, she knew it was unsafe to be so far away from the campsite without the others knowing, so she decided to bathe and then strike out again in hopes of finding her friends. She quickly ducked her head under the water to wet her hair, and just as she was pulling the shampoo out of her bag, she heard something in the bushes.

Kagome froze.

_'I really hope it's just a squirrel, or something small like that.'_

But Kagome was not so lucky. It took her several moments to recognize just who it was that had emerged from the bushes, but once she did, she quickly ducked all but her head under the water, in an attempt to hide her naked body.

"Well well, if it isn't InuYasha's woman. Kagome, right?", he said with a smirk.

Kagome was too terrified to move. Of all the people she knew in this era, of all the enemies they had, did it have to be him? This guy was in a league all his own. Not only was his strength unmatched by any other human, but he was the leader of the band of seven, as well as a cold blooded murderer.

"W...what d..do you want w...with me?", she said with a shaky voice. There was no point in trying to act calm and strong willed, cause she knew she wasn't getting out of this alive unless he let her.

Bankotsu just laughed a bit.

"What makes you think I'm here cause of you?"

Upon hearing this, Kagome's nerves settled just a bit. So he wasn't after her. That's good to know. But if he wasn't there for her, then what was he there for? Before Kagome could voice her question, she was rendered speechless at what was taking place before her very eyes.

He was undressing.

Once again, it took several moments before her mind registered what it was seeing. He was taking his clothes off. Her clothes were off. They were all alone, and her friends were no where around, which he propably knew. This was turning out to be so much worse than she had originally thought.

"I'd rather you just kill me", she said, as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Huh?"

Bankotsu looked at her questioningly and saw that she was about to cry. Then he looked at himself and at their surroundings, and it occured to him what she must have been thinking. He let out a small laugh. When she heard this, Kagome's head snapped up to look at him.

"Look, I'm just takin a bath.", he said casually, as he removed the rest of his clothing.

Simply out of sheer reflex, Kagome's eyes shot down to the area that he had just revealed. She let out a high pitched 'eep' and covered her eyes. Bankotsu just laughed.

"Oh come one, don't tell me you've never seen a man naked before.", he said as he slid into the water.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just kept her hands over her eyes, too embarassed to look at him again, and too grateful that all he wanted to do was take a bath.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm in the water now, so you can't see anything."

_Did he just suggest that..._

Kagome peeked through her fingers, and sure enough, he was in the water now. The same water she was in, merely ten feet away. She slowly removed her hands from her face, but still avoided eye contact with him. They remained this way for several minutes before she heard him shifting in the water. She looked up just as his head was emerging. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight before her. He had let his hair loose to wet it, and the way his bangs stuck to his forehead with moisture was very...appealing to her. She always loved the way InuYasha's hair looked when it was wet, and water was dripping from the tips of his messy bangs.

_InuYasha_

The thought of her beloved half demon brought her back to her senses. I mean, here she was, naked and alone in a hot spring with Bankotsu, and all she was worried about was seeing him naked, and vice-versa. What she should really be worried about was the potential danger she could be in this very minute. What if he decided to kill her while he was here? Afterall, he would consider it a perk to get to kill someone while taking a bath, she was sure. She had to find someone to get out of this. **Now**.

"So...how long are you going to be in here?", she asked, as calmly as she possibly could.

"Hadn't thought about it. It feels good though, doesn't it? I might stay here the rest of the night. I so rarely get a chance to relax like this ya know.", he said with his head laid back and his eyes closed.

_'What?! All night?! I can't get out untill he does. I just CAN'T!!'_

Kagome was very upset over this. She was racking her brain trying to think of a way for her to get out of this mess, but she kept drawing a blank. The only thing she could think of, was to try and get him to get out first. But how?

She sat there once again, trying to come up with a plan to get rid of him, when all of a sudden, he started moving towards her.

"What are you doing?!", she shrieked.

Bankotsu didn't say anything, he just kept moving closer.

"If you come any closer, I'll scream."

He stopped.

"No you won't.", he said cooly.

Kagome was take aback by this. What was he thinking, of **course **she would scream if he tried anything with her.

In one swift movement he was right infront of her. Their bodies weren't touching, but they were damn close. Kagome was finding it very hard not to breathe heavy. She couldn't back away, because she was already against a rock and a hard place (lol, sorry).

"That's what I thought.", Bankotsu said huskily, as he reached an arm behind her, brushing the side of her shoulder. Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she inhaled his masculine scent. He was so close and the heat radiating off of his chest was incredible. True, it could have been the heat from the hot spring, but still, he was intoxicating.

Suddenly, the heat she had just been feeling was replaced by a chill. She opened her eyes and saw that he had moved away from her slightly. He was holding something in his hand, and was looking at it with great intensity.

"What the heck is this?", he asked her.

Kagome blinked several times in an attempt to clear her cloudy mind. She focused on the bottle in his hand. _'So that's what he was doing.', _she thought to herself. She was surprised when she realized she was feeling slightly disappointed.

"Oh that. That's umm...soap. Soap for your hair. It cleans it alot better than just water", she said with a soft sigh.

Bankotsu looked at her, then back at the bottle. Then back at her again.

"So how do you use it?", he said, as he began trying to open it, though it was obvious he didn't know how to.

"Well, you just wet your hair, pour some on, lather it up good and then rinse it off.", she said with confidence.

"Ok. Show me.", he said sternly, as he turned his back to her and squatted down a bit in the water. He handed the bottle over his should to her and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you knew how to use it."

Kagome took the bottle, and without really realizing what the hell she was doing, opened the shampoo, poured some into her hand and began massaging it through his scalp.

He let out a very loud moan. Apparently, Kagome had a talent for washing hair.

_'Figures'_, she thought bitterly.

It didn't take Kagome long to realize that even though his hair seemed beautiful from a distance, it was absolutly filthy up close. She could feel the dirt gathering up under her fingernails. She started scrubbing his hair much more vigorously. _'Might as well get it clean while I'm at it.' _

It took her a good half hour to completely get it clean from root to tip. Then she got out her conditioner and explained to him it's purpose. Once she was finished, and he rinsed off, he went back to his side of the hot spring.

"Aren't you gonna do yours?", he asked her. Kagome bit her lip. "Or would you rather I do it for you?", he said with a half grin. Kagome's face turned red and she looked away. Bankotsu could feel her nervousness. He knew she was here to bathe, and that she felt as though she couldn't while he was here also. With a heavy sigh and the mental note that he was just too nice, he rose up out of the water and began dressing. He glanced down at Kagome and saw that she was once again covering her eyes. He couldn't help but feel his pride get wounded at the fact that she refused to look at him naked.

'Ya know, I thought you were InuYasha's lover, but here you are acting like a virgin or something.", he said as he finished dressing.

Kagome peeked through her fingers, and once she saw he was fully covered she removed her hands from her face again.

"InuYasha and I are...just friends.", she said sadly. "Just because he protects me, doesn't mean I'm his woman."

"So that means you're available for the taking, right?"

Kagome snapped her eyes towards Bankotsu in shock.

"What do you mean, for the taking?", she asked with a huff.

"Nothing, forget about it.", he said as he turned to walk away.

Kagome sat there in bewilderment, trying to figure out what had just happened between herself, and Bankotsu, the leader of the band of seven.

"Don't worry about InuYasha, I'll make sure to take care of your virginity problem the next time we bathe together!", he yelled as he entered the woods, and out of her vision.

Once again Kagome covered her red face with her hands, and sunk into the water.


End file.
